


Adecuado

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, Virus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Sherlock ha encontrado otro punto débil en Mycroft: la calvicie.Mystrade Monday Prompt #14. "We’ll figure this out."Mystrade Monday Prompt #14. "Lo solucionaremos".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Adecuado

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

Una mañana fría, de las que agradecen una cama caliente y una persona a la que abrazar, Mycroft lo tenía todo. A Greg le tocaba preparar el desayuno y le hizo una torre de tortitas bañadas en sirope que se comió con la mirada antes de que formaran parte de él. Todo era tan idílico que se pellizcó para comprobar su autenticidad. Después miró a Greg, que le desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Sherlock mandó un mensaje —Mycroft dejó de comer y esperó la respuesta. Lestrade sacó el teléfono tras casi un minuto de tensión. Un nuevo récord.

_Recibí tu invitación a la fiesta de Halloween virtual. Estaremos. No por mí._

_P. D. Te estás quedando calvo._

Mycroft volvió a leer el mensaje, esa vez en silencio. Los años o, tal vez, la incertidumbre le habían hecho dudar más de sí mismo en los últimos meses. Las palabras de su hermano, feroces sin medida, siempre se escuchaban de fondo como los berrinches que no sabía controlar. Pero ahora, en ese momento, dolían como puñales. Un nuevo frente entre ellos había sido abierto: la calvicie.

Greg se levantó y le abrazó por detrás. —No le hagas caso. Ya sabes cómo es —Mycroft se deshizo del abrazo con suavidad y se fue al dormitorio. Lestrade volvió a mirar el mensaje. ¿Esa guerra no acabaría nunca? Hablaría con John. Tarde o temprano, la herida sería tan grande que no podría curarse.

Lestrade no volvió a verle hasta la hora del té, cuando apareció con el pelo peinado hacia delante. No pudo controlar la carcajada, lo que, sin duda, ofendió a Mycroft, que no le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde. —Vamos, te estás comportando como un niño pequeño —lo único que recibió fue una mirada dolida.

Lo que quedaba de tarde la pasó el DI viendo la tele pues, una vez más, se sintió abandonado por algún quehacer que Mycroft no quería compartir con él. Con la habitación ocupada, el sofá era todo suyo. Así vio pasar las horas, cenando solo sin atreverse a preguntar y, quizás, ahuyentar a su dolido marido. La situación no pintaba bien. Escribió a John y se fue a la cama.

—Mycroft, no sé qué estarás haciendo, pero quiero dormir —abrió la puerta y se lo encontró frente al espejo echándose una especie de aerosol en el pelo—. Mycroft Holmes, por el amor al cielo, ¿qué haces?

—Tapando los huecos —contestó sereno por el espejo, con su peinado habitual un poco más frondoso—. ¿Cómo lo ves?

—¿Y no se cae?

—Se supone que no.

—Ni con la lluvia —Mycroft se quedó pensando— ni al roce de la almohada —no obtuvo respuesta. Lestrade le dio un beso en el hombro y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Desde la cama se escuchaba el correr del grifo del lavabo. El vaivén del colchón le deslizó de forma automática hasta su pecho. Los latidos retumbaban y no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Le acarició la cara en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué tal una peluca?

—¿Como Luis XVI?

—Espero que no —susurró Greg—. ¿Y un sombrero?

—¿A lo Charles Dickens? —Lestrade ahogó una queja en la garganta. Cuando Mycroft se empecinaba, las alternativas pasaban a un segundo plano contemplativo—. Tal vez un trasplante de pelo.

—¿Tal vez? Explica eso —le inquirió Greg.

—La intervención me mantendría de baja un tiempo —matizó cada palabra para no alterarle— porque, como todas, tiene que curar. Pero en principio no habría problema. ¿Qué opinas?

Lestrade cerró el abrazo alrededor de su pecho. —Como tú veas, Mycroft. Lo solucionaremos, como todo. —Holmes deslizó los dedos por los cabellos plateados a la luz de la farola y se mordió la lengua.

A la mañana siguiente, Greg se despertó solo en el colchón con muchas ganas de ir al baño. El sonido del grifo le hizo intuir que ya había encontrado el sentido al extraño sueño de cascadas. Imploró para que Mycroft no hubiera adquirido otra forma de disimular la calvicie con más matices que soluciones. Cuando abrió la puerta, se lo encontró con la cuchilla sobre la sien. Le miró a los ojos y la tomó. —Lo haremos juntos —los mechones comenzaron a caer.

...

John recibió un mensaje de Greg. Era una imagen, pero había uno que no había visto.

_Esto tiene que acabar, John. Mycroft no está bien._

Se lo enseñó a Sherlock, quien rodó los ojos, aburrido. John le recriminó con la mirada y abrió la imagen. Se quedó boquiabierto.

—Se ha rapado —dijo el detective con sequedad.

—¿También vas a decirle algo?

—No. Mi doctor me ha dicho que para ofender, mejor me calle —John suspiró divertido.

—Tiene toda la razón ese doctor. Venga, ponte el disfraz. Son casi las 5.

Un Halloween extraño ese año. No habían acabado de salir cuando ya estaban de nuevo confinados. Nada que unas cámaras no pudieran arreglar. Y el amor, esa ventaja tan desconocida.

—¡Hola, tío Myc, qué guapo!

—¡Ay, mis niños!

—Mrs. Hudson, baje la tele.

—Es la nuestra, Sherlock, la has dejado encendida. Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más?

—Al resto de la familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
